Love, confidence, love
by issie Js
Summary: una chica simple le ayuda a cambiar un neumatico. edward Cullen se siente tan avergonzado por permitir eso y mas aun que ella le preste un repuesto que el deberia traer. despues de esto se dara cuenta que aunque no es su tipo, el destino se empeñara en ponerla a su lado, sera solo una amiga para el¿?
1. prefacio

**hola chicas, como estan? aqui les traigo una locura mas, se me ocurrio hoy mientras esperaba a mi hermano, espero que les guste :)**

**ya saben los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a la adorada Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapte a mi historia.**

**espero sus Reviews para saber si devo seguir con la historia nenas :) las quiero! besos**

**Issie**

* * *

**Love, confidence, love**

**prefacio  
**

La familia Cullen se mudo inesperadamente al pequeño pueblo de forks, Carlisle Cullen y Edward Cullen son unos exitosos cirujanos, les ofrecen un excelente puesto y no tardan en aceptar.

Edward Cullen, un hombre con una herida abierta, su ex fue una interesada y el la descubrió en la cama con su mejor amigo.

Su familia llego a forks una semana antes que él y El día en que el condujo desde Seattle a forks, cambio su vida…

Una chica que no es para nada su tipo se convierte en su todo.

Mentiras, amores, celos, desconfianza son solo una de las cosas que conlleva conseguir el verdadero amor.


	2. Neumatico

**hola chicas, ¿como estan? solo paso a dejarles el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste.**

**los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**espero un hermoso Review chicas, besos! las quiero :3**

**Issie**

* * *

**Neumático**

Cap 1

Edward POV

- ¡demonios! - fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca, ahora solo esto me faltaba, había tenido un día de los mil demonios y para terminar se me había ponchado un neumático en una ciudad en la cual no sabía el número de teléfono de algún mecánico, era nuevo aquí, hace media hora que acaba de llegar al pequeño pueblo, y mi celular se había quedado sin batería, así que dudo mucho poder contactar a alguien que me ayude.

Baje de mi auto resignado, yo no era una persona que tuviera la necesidad de cambiar un neumático, en realidad no sabía cómo, jamás había mirado a alguno de mis mecánicos haciendo esto.

-por tu cara veo que no tienes ni idea de que hacer ahora.- una voz de mujer hizo que me sobresaltara, gire para encontrar a una chica no más alta que yo, de hecho no era muy baja se podía decir que tenia la estatura promedio, sus ojos eran de un dulce color chocolate y su complexión no era delgada, se podría decir que era rellenita.

- mentiría si dijera que sé hacer algo para solucionar este problema.- mire como lo chica me sonrió en respuesta y estiro su mano

- mucho gusto, me llamo Bella Swan.- respondí al saludo cortésmente  
-Edward Cullen, el gusto es mío.- estrechamos nuestras manos y pude notar el nerviosismo en ella

- mi carro está aparcado allá.- señalo Un auto negro que estaba algunos metros detrás del mío en la acera continua. Por un momento creí que me ofrecería ir por algún mecánico o bien prestarme algún teléfono para hacer una llamada

- estoy esperando a alguien, mire tu pequeño problema y decidí venir a ayudar, mmm podría cambiarlo rápidamente.- dijo mientras bajaba su mirada y señalaba el neumático, dude un poco ya que una chica normalmente no hacia ese tipo de cosas, estaba seguro que si le contaba esto a mis padres seria la burla de ellos, prácticamente esta chica lastimaba mi ego al hacer tal ofrecimiento.

- preferiría llamar a algún mecánico, ¿sabes el numero de uno? .- ella sonrió y contesto rápidamente

-mm se alguno pero tardarían casi 10 veces más en llegar que lo que yo tardaría cambiando tu neumático, vamos, juro no lastimar a tu hermoso carro, que por cierto es realmente hermoso.- ella lo miro inspeccionándolo detenidamente, mi carro era un volvo 2012 así que por el carro que conducía la chica, que era si no me equivocaba un altima mas o menos 97', supuse que nunca había tenido alguno parecido.

-entonces, mira no pienses nada malo, yo solo te mire en apuros y quise ayudar, no es por juzgarte ni nada de eso, pero , cuando mire que bajaste del auto con esa ropa y por el hermoso auto que tienes, supuse que necesitarías ayuda .- musito la chica hablando un tanto rápido, quería decir algo acerca de lo que dijo anteriormente pero no podía negarlo, me haya juzgado o no, estaba claro que no sabía qué hacer y necesitaba ayuda.

Después de pensarlo acepte la realidad, así que sin más rodeos acepte

-en verdad lo compensare, soy nuevo aquí y no conozco a nadie más que pueda ayudarme, sin contar que me he quedado sin batería.- la chica sonrió tiernamente, en verdad era tan vergonzoso que ella supiera cambiar un neumático mejor que yo, me gustaban los carros, eso era cierto, pero de ahí a meterles mano yo mismo era muy diferente

- abre la cajuela .- dijo la chica y no hice más que seguir sus ordenes

Abrí la cajuela y ella miro adentro, después poso la mirada en mí

-¿Que sucede?- le pregunte sin entender por qué me miraba así

- no tienes repuesto, ni siquiera tienes un gato, una cruceta, no tienes nada de herramienta ahí.- esto solo hacía que mi vergüenza se multiplicara, no sabía que decirle así que opte por decirle la verdad.

-siendo sincero yo no necesito o necesitaba cargar con eso, mis mecánicos lo hacen ellos mismos.- mire como la chica resoplo

-bueno, entiendo que alguien como "tú" no necesite de eso, pero desde ahora deberías cargar con eso, por si acaso.- hizo una pausa

- ahora vuelvo- la chica camino hacia su auto y por un momento creí que se iría sin siquiera darme algún numero de un mecánico, o prestarme su celular, pero estaba equivocado, la chica abrió su cajuela y bajo un neumático, me imagino que era su repuesto, bajo algunas cosas, las que supuse eran el gato y otras herramientas que necesitaría para cambiarlo.

Sin pensarlo corrí a su lado y tome el neumático, era lo mínimo que podía hacer si ella amablemente lo cambiaria.

Llegamos a mi auto y ella inmediatamente empezó a trabajar. Puso el gato y levanto un poco el auto, empezó a cambiarlo como si ya lo hubiera hecho muchas veces

-¿entonces eres mecánico? - pregunte sin siquiera pensarlo, pude percibir una sonrisa en sus labios

-no, pero no me gusta depender de nadie, así que le pedí a papa que me enseñara como hacerlo, no me gusta causar molestias, y hablarles cada que se me ponchaba una, me parecía una gran molestia .- perfecto, lo único que me hacía falta era que me hicieran sentir un inútil, pensé para mí mismo.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que la chica termino

-listo- se limpio las manos con un trapo que tenia, recogió su herramienta y me miro

-ese neumático es muy chico, no aguantara mucho, así que recomiendo que llegando a tu destino lo cambien, un gusto conocerte Edward.- la chica me sonrió y le regrese la sonrisa, estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando alguien me interrumpió

- ¿Estás bien bells? - pregunto alguien a mis espaldas, gire y vi como un chico caminaba rumbo a nosotros, se parecía mucho a ella, tez blanca y ojos del mismo color.

- si Seth, mientras te esperaba este hombre tuvo un problema con un neumático así que me ofrecí a cambiarlo.- el chico esbozo una sonrisa y después me miro

-así que no sabes cambiar un neumático- sentí como me ponía rojo de la vergüenza

-Seth deja de molestarlo y vámonos que se hace tarde, ¡demoraste mucho niño!- y refiriéndose hacia a mí, articulo,- disculpa a mi hermano, bueno Edward, tengo que irme un gusto .- extendió su mano y yo la tome

- gracias a ti por esto.- y diciendo eso separamos nuestras manos y la chica se fue junto con su hermano, mire a el neumático y recordé algo importante

- bella, espera.- dije mientras corría hacia ella, ella se giro para encararme

-perdón lo olvide, lo mínimo que debo hacer es reponerte el neumático, acabo dejarte sin uno

-no te molestes, yo puedo conseguir otro

-oh claro que no, ¿podrías darme tu numero? Así puedo contactarte y reponer ese neumático- ella sonrió y asintió

-¿ muy listo he?- dijo el hermano de bella que ya había llegado al carro

-Seth, tranquilo.- dijo bella haciendo que este solo levantara sus manos y subiera a su auto del lado del copiloto.

Después de anotar su número y agradecerle de nuevo, espere hasta que se fueron, subí a mi auto y me dirigí a mi destino.

Llegue a casa de mis padres y antes de tocar la puerta la pequeña duende me abrió

-¡!hermanito! ¿A qué hora llegaste? ¿Porque no hablaste para avisar que habías entrado a forks? - mi hermana Alice en verdad era estresante

-ahora no enana- entre a la casa, y recorrí la casa con la vista, era muy bonita, más de lo que había pensado.

Escuche como ella se quejaba a mis espaldas pero no me importo, rápidamente deje mis maletas en el pasillo y r me deje caer en el sofá, recline la cabeza hacia tras y deje escapar un suspiro  
- ¿día difícil hermano?- sentí como me tocaban el hombro, por la voz supe que era Emmett

- no sabes cuánto- recordé a la chica, bella, que me había ayudado y saque el papel con su número, lo mire por algunos segundos

- no sabes cuánto hermano.- volví a repetir, sentí como Emmett tomaba el numero de mis manos, lo mire y esbozo una estúpida sonrisa antes de decir:

-ya veo


End file.
